


Not a Moment Less

by twisted_sheets



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni and his thoughts as a new father and how it affects his relationship with Shiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Moment Less

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago (like, six years ago, haha). And just around posting this here.

 

He’d been sitting there for hours now. His muscles were sore and stiff, but he couldn’t make himself move or look away. 

In the bed in front of him, Shiro and the pup slept on, oblivious to the world, enjoying a brief respite from all the adoration of their families. Shiro had his tail curled around the pup, who made small yipping noises, seemingly content to be near his mother. Yonekuni suddenly felt out of place, an outsider of sorts. It was absurd, really, but he couldn’t help it.  

Shiro had just given birth several hours ago, but Yonekuni had been a nervous wreck days — no, _months_ before then, worrying about Shiro. Yes, they’d both considered things carefully before deciding to have a child, but theories were not the same as real life. 

“You worry too much, Madarame.” Even after all those years, Shiro hadn’t lost the habit of calling him by his surname. But then, Yonekuni hadn’t exactly lost _his_ habit of calling Shiro ‘Prez’. 

Shiro placed a hand on his well-rounded stomach. “We’ll be fine. Look, Norio’s much smaller and slender than me, but he was okay when he gave birth to Masaru-chan.” 

“Noririn is a freak,” Yonekuni said in a deadpan voice. “He’d be fine in any situation.” 

“I heard that.” Norio appeared out of nowhere, Masaru in his arms, with Kunimasa trailing behind. Yonekuni felt absurdly jealous when Shiro’s eyes lit up at the sight of his brother’s son. With a cooing noise, Shiro held out his hands to receive the baby from Norio. 

“You need to get over that soon,” Kunimasa said, eyeing his brother with an amused smirk on his face. 

“Over what?” Yonekuni watched with consternation as Masaru snuggled against Shiro, who laughed with delight and kissed Masaru on the nose. Then he began to tickle the baby, smiling gently all the while. Yonekuni twitched. 

“ _That_.” Kunimasa sighed. “Trust me. You take a back seat to _that_ , and you better get used to it, because that’s how things are going to be for a long, long time.” 

Yonekuni hadn’t really understood what Kunimasa had meant, until Shiro gave birth. 

Watching the two sleeping on the bed, Yonekuni still had the nagging feeling of being out of place, and yes, jealousy. Everyone, including Shiro, had been fussing over the baby in the past few months that they scarcely pay attention to him. He didn’t mind the others, but suddenly being second priority in Shiro’s scheme of things bothered Yonekuni to no end. He was being ridiculous, he knew, but still–

“You looked like that, when you were a child.”

Yonekuni started, and nearly panicked when he recognized the voice. He didn't know his father and his husband had arrived. Strangely enough, contrary to Yonekuni’s expectations, David Woodville did not hug or kiss him, but remained standing by his side. Glancing over his shoulder and looking up, Yonekuni was surprised to see his father’s husband smiling, gentle eyes on Shiro and the child.

“Max slept like that too, whenever you were with us. He’d curl up his tail around you, and he wouldn’t let me near him or you. I didn’t know dragons could be so possessive of their young.” He turned to Yonekuni, and grinned. “He even threw me out of the bed. I must admit I was quite jealous of you for a while. But you were such an adorable child, it was easy to love you, and later, I learned to share Max.” His eyes twinkled. “Of course, he had to share you, too.”

David clapped a hand over a still-stunned Yonekuni’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Yonekuni. May you and your family share happy days ahead. Your father’s going to be here in a while. He’s just stuck in one of those meetings of his. I’ll go wait for him outside. I'll leave you with your family. You look like you need some alone time with them.” With a cheery wave, David left the room as suddenly as he arrived, leaving behind a gaping Yonekuni.

It took him several moments to shake himself out of his shock. He turned back to Shiro and the baby. Reaching out to brush his fingers against a few strands of Shiro’s hair, Yonekuni suddenly thought of all of the snatched and fleeting moments he shared with Shiro all those years ago, and how all the pain, jealousy, and love he felt then eventually led to him sitting here, watching his spouse and his child sleep peacefully. If anything should disturb them, not even the gods can still Yonekuni’s wrath.

He wondered how things would have ended had he never remembered and dreamed of those moments, or had he never had the sudden intense surge of jealousy when that bastard Oushou tried to claim Shiro for himself. Yonekuni smirked at the memory of Oushou’s face when found out Shiro was pregnant with Yonekuni’s child. He couldn’t wait to show Oushou his child.

_His_ child. His and Shiro’s. _Theirs_ , and no one else’s.

Yonekuni found himself smiling as Shiro moved in his sleep, shifting slightly as he breathed in. His long, white tail tightened around his newborn son, nestling the pup in a soft, comforting embrace. Yonekuni took a deep breath, a strange, but not unwelcome warmth filling his whole body. 

Jealousy and memories were strange things, Yonekuni decided, almost laughing out loud at his strange thoughts. 

He took Shiro’s hand in his, and twined their fingers together. Yonekuni tightened his grip, and to his surprise, Shiro squeezed back. Glancing at his spouse, Yonekuni found Shiro awake, staring at him, looking tired and wan, but the fierce joy in his eyes told him how he truly felt. 

He raised Shiro’s hand, and kissed it, making him blush. Then he rested his head on the pillow, just beside Shiro’s, placing a hand on their newborn son. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. Heat flooded his body, washing over his doubts, making him feel alive. 

Yonekuni didn’t want to forget anything again. 

He wanted to share his memories with his family, and remember everything. He wanted to be with them always — and not a moment less.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did check things out. It does seem that pregnancy for the Madararui does last for nine months. Teruhiko’s (the bear) mother mentioned something about it when she was explaining to him why he had to be the one to get pregnant.
> 
> I just simply adore Ginger. He’s such a cool character. It’s funny, but he and Yonekuni are so much like each other when it comes to their love stories. Both are very jealous and possessive of their respective spouses. 
> 
> I wanted Shiro and Yonekuni literally awash with puppies. XD. But I changed my mind.


End file.
